


Your Name, sir?

by Hiloome



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, Gift Art, M/M, gosh I love these two, how do you do tags btw, lovestruck axel uuu, oblivious roxas aaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiloome/pseuds/Hiloome
Summary: Axel is lovestruck with the new guy in his favorite coffee shop.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Secret Santa 2019





	Your Name, sir?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunari_Child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunari_Child/gifts).



> Surprise, Aki! I'm your secret santa xD  
> I hope you like it! ToT ♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Roxas : May I have your name, sir? 
> 
> Axel : Here's my name, and my number, my heart, my soul, my everything-


End file.
